The New Lieutenants
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: New chapter going to take a while longer Sorry , but I added some newe content to chapter 1 Disclaimer so hope you like it. Plz review *Dead*
1. Disclaimer

The New Lieutenant's  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain, or any of its original characters. I do however own the characters I create and their powers.  
  
Note: Not all the Empires and Characters listed below will be in this story. They may be in sequels to this story.  
  
Characters:  
  
Raziel, Kain, Arial Turel, Elder, Saphron, Domah, Morinik, Razel, Zephron, Raheeb, Tural, Warlack, Kian, Kurack, Razeal, Melchite, Torel, Dumoh, Raheab, Kainia, Domahia, Razealia, Zephona, Turela, Melcheah, Maleka, Rehaba, Eldress, Eldest, Kiana, Rahabo, Rahaba, Raheeba, Raheaba, Raheebo, Raheabo, Kaina, Razela, Raziela, Turala, Turalo, Razael, Zephoin, Saphroin, Zephroin  
  
Empire's:  
  
Nasgoth Empire:  
  
Kian- Leader (Eldest vampire) Razel- First Born son Domah- Second Born son Saphron- Third Born son Raheeb- Fourth Born son Tural- Fifth Born son Warlack- Last Born son  
  
Nosgath Empire:  
  
Kain- Leader (Eldest Vampire) Razeal- First Born son Melchite- Second Born son Kurack- Third Born son Torel- Fourth Born son Dumoh- Fifth Born son Morinik- Last Born son  
  
Nasgath Empire:  
  
Female Vampires Kainia- Leader (Eldest Vampire) Razealia- First Born daughter Domahia- Second Born daughter Zephona- Third Born daughter Turela- Fourth Born daughter Melcheah- Fifth Born daughter Maleka- Sixth Born daughter Raheba- Last Born daughter  
  
Tendonia Empire:  
  
Female Vampires Kiana- Leader (Eldest Vampire) Rahabo- First Born daughter Rahaba- Second Born daughter Raheeba- Third Born daughter Raheaba- Fourth Born daughter Raheebo- Fifth Born daughter Raheabo- Last Born daughter  
  
Tandonia Empire:  
  
Female and Male Vampires Kaino- Leader (Eldest Vampire) Razela- First Born daughter Raziela- Second Born daughter Turala- Third Born daughter Zephroin- Fourth Born daughter Turalo- First Born son Razael- Second Born son Zephoin- Third Born son Saphroin- Fourth Born son  
  
Voradonia Empire:  
  
Vorodor- Leader (Eldest Vampire/ Conflict Pillar Guardian) Kronos- First Born son (Mind Pillar Guardian) Kranas- First Born daughter (Time Pillar Guardian) Voradea- Second Born daughter (Energy Pillar Guardian) Heartolic- Second Born son (Dimension Pillar Guardian) Heartalic- Third Born son (States Pillar Guardian) Varadar- Third Born daughter (Nature Pillar Guardian) Demonica- Fourth Born daughter (Death Pillar Guardian) Demonico- Fourth Born son (Balance Pillar Guardian) Grypho- Fifth Born son (Half-vampire/ Half-demon) Grypha- Fifth Born daughter (Half-vampire/ Half-demon) Glypho- Sixth Born son (Half-vampire/ Half-human) Glypha- Sixth Born daughter (Half-vampire/ Half-human) Repearo- Seventh Born son (Half-vampire/ Part-human/ Part-demon) Repeara- Seventh Born daughter (Half-vampire/ Part-human/ Part-demon) 


	2. Nosgoth Restored

Chapter 1: Nosgoth Restored  
  
~~~The Temple of Clans~~~  
  
"Raziel, you have done well, but Kain still lives. Go to the highest peak in Nosgoth. There you will find Kain, destroy him." "Very well Elder, but what of Nosgoth? Will it be revived if Kain is killed?" "Raziel, this I will tell you, as Kain was the successor to the balance pillar, he also has a successor. If you defeat Kain he will reveal who his successor is. Be warned if his successor does no sacrifice him or herself to restore Nosgoth, then Nosgoth will crumble away until it is no more. I cannot tell you if it will or will not restore Nosgoth. But when Kain is defeated you will be rewarded for your services, Raziel." So Raziel set off on his journey to the temple of clans, a temple completely for the use of recording the history of the vampire clans. Raziel didn't run into any vampires, which was strange because, this was the most sacred place for vampires. When he arrived Kain stood in the middle of the room. "Welcome Raziel, I've been expecting you." "Kain your terror ends here! You have destroyed my clan, defiled the ancient tomb of the Sarafan and you act as if nothing has ever really happened!" "Oh, you of all, Raziel, ought to the consequences for betrayal. Before you were cast into the abyss, you were a loyal lieutenant. You evolved before I did; you grew wings when I had none. So now that you have slain your brothers, how does it feel?" "Shut up Kain, I have one brother left. Not all of them have been slain." "Ah, yes Turel, he is gone. The moment you were cast into the abyss he left Nosgoth. His territory is in ruins, like your own. I have not seen him for what, over two millennia. He is a coward and a traitor like you." "I assure you Kain I am no coward. I have traveled through time many times to find you! Now you will pay for your crimes Kain!" With that he lunged after Kain, neatly cutting his forearm off on his right side. "Ah! You will pay for that Raziel! You will pay with your life, Raziel!" With that Kain lunged in with the Kain Reaver and swung at Raziel from above. But, Raziel had taken the Soul Reaver (Physical form) and stabbed Kain right through his gut. Kain had been defeated and was now dying. "So, you have defeated me Raziel. But I will be back in another form, Raziel. I had not yet chosen a successor to my thrown until now Raziel. I choose you, Raziel to be my successor. The fate of Nosgoth rests upon you now Raziel. You can now rule over all of Nosgoth or you can sacrifice yourself for this barren wasteland." "Kain you have been defeated, now suffer the consequences. Here is where you will die." Then Raziel stabbed the Soul Reaver into Kain's heart and he devoured his soul. Gaining Kain's ability to disappear and reappear. Then the Elder spoke and said, "Raziel you have defeated Kain and now the souls that could not find peace can. What do you want as your reward Raziel?" Raziel had forgotten about the reward. So he thought and came to the conclusion that he wanted to live as a Sarafan Warrior Priest again. "I wish to be human again as a Sarafan Warrior Priest." "Then it shall be done Raziel. You will be human again at the cost of the Soul Reaver, being destroyed." "It can't be destroyed, it will just convert back into a wraith blade again." "You have learned much Raziel. Then hide it in the future. Where no one can retrieve it. Throw the Soul Reaver into the abyss, where it will not be disturbed." So Raziel went into the future and went to the abyss and threw the Soul Reaver into the watery depths.  
  
~~~Sanctuary of the Clans/ Present Time~~~  
  
Then Raziel went back into the past from which he left and went to the sanctuary of the clans. He went to the throne room and entered, he went to the spot he usually did when he talked to Arial. "Raziel what can I do for you?" "Mistress Arial, I have come to tell you Kain has been defeated. He is dead and the Soul Reaver is beyond his reach. It is at the bottom of the abyss. I came to see if the balance pillar has been purified yet." "No, Raziel it hasn't, with Kain gone his successor must make a sacrifice to purify the balance pillar. Do you know who his successor is?" "I'm not certain, but he said I was his successor. I believe he may have been lying." "Raziel, you are correct. Kain was lying when he said you were the successor. But he was also telling you who his successor was." "Turel! He is Kain's successor to the throne!" "No, Raziel, Turel is not the successor, but you are close. Kain had predicted that one of you would one day surpass him. So he had another set of lieutenants. He also had a body in dormant to pass to if he were ever defeated. His soul however was taken to the underworld. His lieutenants would wait until he had gone to the temple of clans, then go there as well and hide. Kain's successor is Kian, his son, who was defeated in battle against a Sarafan warrior." "Kain's lieutenants will try to manifest his and his sons spirit into one and into the body. While waiting in dormant for so long, his sons body has evolved passed Kain's original body. He has wings, he can swim, he can climb, he can pass through bars, he can use the force projectile, he can use the constrict ability, and he can use his son's and his own abilities as well. You cannot defeat him as a human, vampire, or even as a Reaver of souls. You must become a demon itself to defeat Kain." "A demon, never will I stoop that low. What about making me something that is part human, vampire, demon, and Reaver of souls?" "Hmm, I suppose that could work, but what would you call this new form?" "I'll call it a shifter, a creature that can blend into anything and take on the form of anything, something that can become a demon, a vampire, a human, and a Reaver of souls. Something that no one has ever seen before, a myth so to speak, a creature that holds, no one form. With Kain gone from Nosgoth he is no longer the Guardian of Balance is he?" "No he is not, Nosgoth will not return unless Kian is resurrected and he makes the sacrifice or find another who is to take his place. I know who that is Kean his brother. If Kian were to die in battle Kean would take his place. I will go get him now." So Raziel left to get Kean who was busy bending the bars to get in. When he finished bending the last bar and he was in. "Kean I've something to tell you, you're the Balance Guardian now, your brother was slain in battle. You must make a sacrifice to restore Nosgoth." "What must I do?" "You must sacrifice your life by killing yourself, to restore Nosgoth." "I'll do it so my son Kaen, will grow up in a beautiful Nosgoth." With that he went to the balance pillar and made the sacrifice. With that the pillars returned to normal. Nosgoth was now restored, but the sky was still a mess. "Raziel, Nosgoth has been restored, but Kain still lives in his sons body. Which is basically an exact copy of him. Go to the lands beyond Nosgoth, where my influence has no influence on you. There are other Elders other than myself. Kain has gone there and the rest I cannot tell you. Before you go there though go to your brother Turel's clan territory." "Raziel where you found the Sun Light Glyph, the vampires you fought were Turelem. Your brother lies hidden in the Dark Eden, where the factories polluted the skies of Nosgoth. Either reave his soul or try to make an alliance with him. You'll find Vorador's body in his chambers; he uses it as a trophy and as an ornament. Revive him by taking the dagger out of his chest. Then he will ally himself with you for taking the dagger out of his chest and he will help you in your quest for revenge." "Very well, but what of my reward Elder?" "Ah, yes your reward Raziel. What is it you want Raziel?" "I want to be restored Elder! Restored to my former self, Elder! Do you hear me restore me to my former self! Before I was thrown into the abyss, restore to what I was then, Elder!" "Very well Raziel you shall become the shifter! Now go and take your revenge on Kain! He will awaken soon. But first slay your last brother Turel!" "Elder I don't want to become the shifter! I want to be what I was before I was cast into the abyss!" Raziel kept yelling at the Elder, and then he fell to his knees and started yelling in rage. Then a light appeared in the middle of the room. It was a light no unholy vampire could stand, that no unholy creature could stand. Then a figure emerged from the light and spoke to Raziel. "Raziel, you have been slain by yourself, resurrected as a vampire, slain again by the abyss, then brought back as you are now. You slay your brothers freeing them from their hideous forms. Now the Elder will not restore you, he will condemn you to the life of a slave to himself. Show your true self now Elder!" Then a form from the shadows appeared it looked similar to Raziel, but it had horns and was huge, with a squid like arm. "So you see my true form, well at least half of my true form. You have seen the squid like form of me already. She is right you know. I won't restore you. You are forever condemned to do as I say, Raziel, forever! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" "I think not you foul creature! If you wish to condemn then you are to late, I was condemned when you brought me back from the abyss! Now you shall be the one condemned, foul creature!" With that Raziel struck out at the Squid Elder and wounded him. "You should not of done that Raziel! Now you shall feel my wrath!" "I have already defeated you foul creature, you hold weakness to the Soul Reaver and when I have defeated you, I shall devour your soul!" Then Raziel struck out with the Soul Reaver again and again, until the Squid Elder could not defend himself. "Strike me down Raziel, you know you want to!" Raziel looked at what he had done and looked at himself. "What have I done? I have become what I feared most, I have become like the Elder." With that Raziel turned the Soul Reaver on himself and impaled it into his body, leaving him motionless on the floor. "Fool you impale yourself on the Soul Reaver and you destroy yourself in the process! I have won!" Then the angel spoke, "No, Elder you have not won. Raziel sacrificed himself, so he would not become like you. A creature, that knows only the taste of helpless souls. Of the many souls you have condemned you yourself are condemned as well. Now Raziel arise, you have proven yourself worthy of becoming the guardian of Nosgoth and all the empires that surround it. A Reaver of Souls, are you no more, but a Guardian of Souls. You have been blessed with the gift of pureness. You shall be restored, but not as a Vampire or Human, but as an angel of souls. In the power and the name of the lord, I here by decree that the sanctuary of the clans is now the sanctuary of Nosgoth and that this is Holy Ground. Now go Raziel, to the lands East of here, to the Dark Eden. Your brother Turel awaits you there. Your weapon shall be the not the Soul Reaver, but the Holy Reaver." With that Raziel awoke and spoke, "What has happened to me? My wings are different, I am restored!" "Yes, Raziel you are now a Guardian of Souls, an angel that protects mankind and vampires. You are the protector of Nosgoth and the surrounding lands. Now go to the Dark Eden and release the holy might of the lord." With that Raziel left for the Dark Eden. 


	3. The Dark Eden Battle

Chapter 2: The Dark Eden Battle  
  
~~~Turel's Chamber~~~  
  
Turel paced around his chambers impatiently, waiting for his brother Raziel to arrive and slay him. He was the second born and was now the strongest Vampire Lt. alive. Then he heard a terrible screech that could make any creature run for there life. But he stayed where he was and waited for him to arrive. Then he saw the Ice Blue eyes down the hall and they just stood there, as if waiting for him to make a move. "Come brother, I've been awaiting you." "Turel, second born of Kain's Lieutenants. I've come with news for you from Master Kian." "Who are you?" "I am Tural, second born of Kian's Lieutenants, in the neighboring land known as Nasgoth." "Who is Kian?" "Kian is the original son of Kain. Now he was defeated in battle and the same as your master, but they have come back and I have a message stating that you are to leave the Dark Eden at once! Now come with me." "Very well I will leave in three days once my most treasured possessions are collected!" "Very well I will stay here in the Dark Eden with you Turel."  
  
~~~Dark Eden/ Turel's Chamber~~~  
  
Meanwhile Raziel was journeying to the Dark Eden he was climbing ledges in the Ruined City of the Dumahem. When he finally reached the top of the ledges, he looked out over the Dark Eden. There was a city of factories down there and so was Turel. He glided down over the edge and landed at the top of the smoke stack. He looked around and saw many Turelem, he wanted to try and avoid them at all costs. So he jumped from smoke stack to smoke stack. Then he finally spotted the main section of the city and glided down to it. He entered through an open window and stalked down the hallways. He finally found Turel's chambers and Vorador's body on the wall, with a stake still in his chest. He noticed that Turel's most treasured possessions were being taken out slowly and that Turel himself was not overseeing it! His most trusted clan members were loading the stuff somewhere. Raziel didn't care about that. He slowly walked over to Vorador's body and pulled the stake out of his body and he leaped back to life. Vorador slowly looked around until he set his eyes on Raziel. "Who are you?" "I am Raziel first born of Kain's Lieutenants, but I am now a Soul Guardian of the Lord himself. You are in the factories of the Dark Eden. I'll explain more later, but we have to get out of here before Turel arrives back!" "You're too late Raziel. I've been waiting for you and now you can die." "I think not, Turel. I've come here to try and make a deal with you, but you seem to still follow that murderer Kain." "I would watch my tongue Raziel. You may find out soon enough that, I don't take lightly to insults Raziel." With that the battle broke out and Raziel was losing badly, because he wasn't using the Holy Reaver. Then Raziel called forth the Holy Reaver and struck Turel with it. The blade damaged his skin bad and was slowly burning away. Turel wasn't alive for this long, for nothing so he struck Raziel with an incredibly powerful force blast. It knocked him halfway across the Turel's chamber. Raziel stood up and blasted Turel with his own force blast, but it had no affect on him. Turel blasted Raziel again and knocked him into the wall. Raziel stood and then ran at Turel and ran a circle around him causing the constrict ability to activate and do some damage to him. "Ah! Raziel you shall not leave here alive!" Then he struck Raziel with his fist and sent him flying through the far wall. "Its to late for you Turel I've already won. I have glyph magic within me!" Then Raziel started chanting the spell for the sound glyph. When he finished a blast of huge sound hit Turel, but had no affect on him. "Vorador hide behind something! I'm going to use the sunlight glyph!" Vorador replied by hiding behind a shield and waited for the sunlight to pass. Raziel quickly chanted the spell for the sunlight glyph. When he finished a blast of temporary sunlight erupted through the room and hit Turel, burning him a little bit. "You'll pay for that Raziel! I have only one glyph power and that's the unholy glyph power, the dark glyph!" Then Turel started chanting and the blast hit Raziel knocking out the Holy Reaver. Then a flash of light came out of thin air and Raziel was surrounded by a holy light, with a voice saying, 'Raziel you still have the ability to call forth the Soul Reaver. You and it are symbiotic; it is a part of you. Call it forth to help defeat Turel; the Soul Reaver is the twin of the Holy Reaver. It is the Soul Reaver, a great weapon for you and a weakness for vampires. You're the humans avenging angel Raziel. Use the Soul Reaver to help defeat Turel.' "You are defeated brother, the Holy Reaver is no match for me and the dark glyphs power. Our master will strike you down with the Soul Reaver and make it where you can't come back again, Raziel." "Well that shows what you know about what happened before I came here. Our brothers are gone. I reaved their souls a while ago. First Melchiah and his clan, then I fought Kain and the Soul Reaver was broken. Then came Zephon and his clan. Then I fought Rehab and his clan in the drowned abbey, and then I defeated and reaved his soul. But before that I found out what we were before Kain's Empire." "Yes I do Raziel we were Sarafan. I've come to terms with this. Now you've defeated three of our brothers." "Wrong Turel where do you think I got the constrict ability at? Dumah of course, I removed the spikes in him and burned him alive, and reaved his soul! Oh! The Soul Reaver is mine now, Turel; now hit me with your glyph again! I won't even try to block or dodge it!" "Very well Raziel, but the Soul Reaver is still with Kain!" Then Turel chanted the dark glyph and blasted it at Raziel. But Raziel summoned the Soul Reaver out and let the blast hit the Soul Reaver, making it into the Dark Reaver. "Now taste the power of the Dark Reaver, Turel!" Then struck Turel with the Dark Reaver, but nothing happened. "I'm immune to the Dark Reaver Raziel!" Then Turel struck Raziel, but missed. Raziel let the Dark Reaver become the Soul Reaver again then he saw the Light Forge. He stuck the Soul Reaver into the forge and pulled it out as the Light Reaver. "Then taste the power of the Light Reaver!" He struck Turel with it, but it just turned back into the Soul Reaver. Then Raziel called forth the Holy Reaver and struck Turel with it. It burned him, but didn't do much damage this time. Then a thought came to Raziel the Light forge and the Holy Reaver. Raziel ran to the Light Forge and stuck the Holy Reaver into it and pulled it out as the Holy Light Reaver! "Now Turel, taste the power of the Holy Reaver and the Light forges power combined, the Holy Light Reaver!" Raziel struck again and again, until he finally pulled his arm back and struck Turel straight through the heart. Turel's body burned away and his bones exploded. Then his soul went into Raziel to find peace. Raziel now had the power of the dark glyph, but because of that the light forge symbol started glowing. Raziel went over to it and was filled with the power of the light glyph. "Vorador are you here?" "I'm here stranger, now let us leave before his clan returns." So they left, but little did they know they had been watched by, Tural. "Guards get them they killed your master!" The battle had begun and now Raziel and Vorador had to destroy the factories and still escape with their lives. Raziel turned one wheel, while Vorador turned the other. They closed the smoke stacks and set the pressure on overload. They fought there way through halls of Turelem and all the way running towards the top. They escaped to the top just has the doors shut and they took off flying through the air to the cliffs of the Ruined City of the Dumahem. The moment they were away from the cliffs the factories exploded and the explosion was so big it cleared a huge hole in the sky and let sunlight through. They made there way back to Raziel's clan area. Where only a few Dumahem, Melchiahem, Rehabem, Zephonem, and Turelem remained, along with some old clans from before Raziel's time. (Remember Raziel's clan was supposedly disposed of.) 


	4. Raziel's Story

Chapter 3: Raziel's Story  
  
~~~Raziel's Territory~~~  
  
Raziel and Vorador arrived at Raziel's clan area and went to the tower there. "So stranger where in Nosgoth are we?" "We're at my home Vorador and my name is Raziel." "Raziel of the Sarafan?" "I once was, but Kain brought me back as his first born Lieutenant." "Tell me what year is it?" "The first year of Nosgoth's Restoration. If you wish I will explain from the beginning." "Yes do explain from the beginning." "Well around a millennium or two ago, Kain found out he was the pillar guardian of balance. He had to sacrifice himself to restore balance to Nosgoth. He refused the sacrifice and thus began Kain's Empire. Around two millennia ago Kain brought me back as his first-born vampire Lieutenant. Along with my brethren Turel the second born. Zephon and Rehab the twins who were the third and fourth born. Then there was Melchiah the last born of us. We served him for a millennium us always evolving after Kain. Until I evolved before him, I had grown beautiful bat like wings. I called a meeting among the clan members to ask for forgiveness and to show my latest evolution. When I arrived I bowed before Kain and spread my wings for all there to see. Kain walked over and examined them and then he ripped the bone structure out of them. Later I woke up and we were at the sacrificial cliffs. Kain gave the order for me to be thrown into the abyss. When I woke up again I was in the form you met me in the past. I found that Nosgoth had been desecrated to a barren wasteland. I searched out my clan to see what they had evolved into, but Kain and my brethren had disposed of them. First Melchiah and his clan, then I fought Kain and the Soul Reaver was broken. Then came Zephon and his clan. Then I fought Rehab and his clan in the drowned abbey, and I defeated and reaved his soul. Then I made my way to the Ruined City of the Dumahem and defeated Dumah. Then I made my way through the Oracles Cave and to the Chronoplast Chamber and fought Kain again and chase after him into the past. The rest you know up until I found Kain at the Temple of Clans. I was then reborn after a battle with a creature known as the Elder. An angel appeared to me and I was reborn into the Soul Guardian, but in my Vampiric body. I have no taste for souls, flesh, or even blood. I was told that I was the humans avenging angel and Soul Guardian of vampires and humans. About three years before I was cast into the abyss Turel found your body buried in the ground and he retrieved it and used you as a decoration and for target practice. Until, I pulled the stake out of you. The rest you know from, there on until now, Vorador and now I'm off to Nasgoth to defeat Kain again where he has been brought back into the living realm. You are welcome to join me if you wish Vorador. An ex-vampire and a vampire working together." "Hmm, very well I will join you Raziel, but only because Nasgoth was where I was born as a vampire, but back in my time it was part of Nosgoth." So Raziel and Vorador start the journey to Nasgoth and to the home of the mythical ancients. 


	5. The Kian Empire

Chapter 4: The Kian Empire  
  
~~~Nosgathic Pillars~~~  
  
"Master Kian, I have news of Turel." Kian turned around and he looked even less human or even vampire than Kain did. He looked like a cross between Vampire and a Demon. "Well speak Tural, what is the news of Turel?" "Turel is dead master." Kian just smiled and said, "Excellent all of my fathers Lieutenants are dead, except for Raziel. He will come to us seeking out you father!" Kain just appeared out of the shadows and said, "Yes, he will Kian. He will come, because of that blasted elder. I think you should let your children evolve now. It will take a six months journey by air. Even they can't fly that long." Kian just smiled and went to the Nasgothic pillars and sat in his thrown. Kian had kept his empires land in perfect health. Not letting it become like Nosgoth. "I will call all my sons here at once father and you will do the same in Nosgath?" "Yes, Raziel has changed though, he will not look like his former self. Now I suggest that you also inform your children that all from Nosgath, that aren't human or vampire are not welcome. I have disbanded the Sarafan brotherhood in Nosgath." "Yes, father it shall be done. You Turalem, Domahem, Saphronem, Razelem, Raheebem, Warlackem, go get your clan leaders here now!" The six vampire fledglings left immediately for their respected homes, to get their masters. 'Now I wait and see what their next evolution is. If any of them have evolved before me or further than me, I will destroy them by casting them into the flaming abyss.' "Master you have summoned me?" "Ah, yes Domah, I have summoned you, but we will wait for your brethren." "Yes Master." They waited for a little bit longer when Raheeb, Warlack, Saphron arrived. They went to there respected areas without bothering there master and waited. A moment later Tural arrived and went to his respected spot and waited. A few minutes later Razel arrived and bowed to his master. "Now my children let me see your new gifts. I will start with you Raheeb." "Yes master. If you will follow me I will show you my new gift." "Very well, come my children let us see what Raheeb's new gift is." They followed him to the lava pools and Raheeb dove into it. "He has committed suicide, master!" "Just wait and watch Domah." Then Raheeb surfaced out of the lava pool and walked onto the land. "I am now immune to lava master." "I see, you will be spared, seeing how as I am immune to fire. Lava is merely liquid fire. Now Tural you will be next to show us your new found gift." "Yes master, I will show you here." Tural merely went into the shadows and came out with no one seeing him. "I can blend into my surroundings, except for that of light surroundings. I can only blend into dark areas." "Interesting, you have newfound stealth abilities. Warlack you are next. Show us your new found ability." "Yes master." So Warlack looked at the sky and opened a hole in the clouds and a beam of sunlight hit a fledgling and it burned to death. "I can manipulate the weather of Nasgoth, master." "I see, this can prove to help our race very much. Saphron you are next." "Yes master." Then Saphron spread his arms wide and he walked through the gate in the material realm. "I can go through gates in the material realm." "Quite interesting this is. Domah you are next." "Yes master." Domah's skin began to cover itself with a thick rough armor like skin and then he grew horns out of the armor like skin. "I can cover my self in armor and I can climb any kind of cliffs and walls." "Interesting, how about your newfound gift Razel." "Yes master." Razel kneeled and then spread two sets of wings. Then he stood up and waited for his master's reaction. "Grab him Domah and Tural!" They grabbed him and tied his wings against his skin and waited for their master's order. "Follow me." They followed him to the sacrificial cliffs and waited for the next order. "Cast him in!" They threw him over the cliff and listened to him scream as he it the flaming abyss. But the screaming ended all to soon as he was rescued from the flaming abyss. "Master what do we do now?" "We do what we should of done years ago and do what my father did. We're going to reshape Nosgath into our own image. Shape your clan areas into what you wish. You will each be given new areas if you wish."  
  
~~~Flaming Abyss Hidden Tunnel~~~ "Hold it right their Raziel! What do you think your doing?" "Look Vorador we came here in less than two weeks! Now look there on the cliffs. They're going to cast him into the flaming abyss! Just as I was, all because he grew wings before his master did! Just as I had, Vorador!" Then they heard a scream of agony. "Ah! Forgive me master! Forgive me!" Then Raziel jumped into the air and flew into the flaming abyss, just skimming the surface. When he reached the area that Razel was thrown in at he reached down and pulled him out of the flaming abyss. Razel had fainted and his lower half of his face and burned away. His body was still semi- normal, but would have to be healed a little bit. Vorador soon joined him in there hiding spot. Two hours later Razel's body, with the exception to his lower jaw was healed. "Uh, where am I?" "You will be okay, stranger. Your lower jaw is gone, but the rest of your body made it. Oh, half of your hair was burned away as well." "Who are you?" "My name is Raziel, last of the Razielem." "I am Vorador, I was healed by Raziel as well." "Raziel! Vorador! How can this be you were both killed!" "Yes, but I was brought back in a different form. I resurrected Vorador by healing him where his head was cut off and by pulling a stake out of him." "But how were you restored to your present form then?" "An angel of the Lord himself restored me. Now what is your name?" "My name is Razel of the Razelem. First Born son of Kian, son of Kain himself." "Then your master and I share a common feature. We are both son's of Kain." Raziel sneered as he said Kain's name. "Yes, that would make you my uncle, would it not?" "Yes, but call me Raziel, I don't like being called uncle." "Okay, Raziel. So what do we do now? My clan is probably wondering what happened to me." "Your clan is of no concern to me. My concern is Kain!" "Then you will need to go to the Nosgathic Pillars. Kian waits there. But you will need the ability to pass through gates to get there." "I can do that." "But how?" "My youngest brother Melchiah could pass through gates. But I'm restricted to using it in the spectral realm." "Well my brother Saphron can do it in the material realm. His clan territory is on the other side of the abyss. But you have to get the ability to withstand lava though. You have to defeat Raheeb for that. But before him you have to defeat Tural so you can get advanced stealth abilities. But before him you have to defeat Warlack so you can flush him out of hiding. His clan territory is to the east in the Plains. Then Tural is in the Black Eden, which is on the north side of the abyss. Then you can go west to the volcanic area of Nosgath, so you can face Raheeb. Then you can go to the southwest side of the abyss to Saphron. But on the way to the pillars you have to pass through Domah's territory and you can receive stronger skin, like armor only thicker and more natural. Then you pass through my territory and then the pillars. So you can face Kian and then Kain." "Very well lets go!" "Raziel are you sure we can trust him?" "I don't trust him period Vorador, but if you must know. The moment he double- crosses us I will kill him. Razel do you know where the home of the mythical ancients is?" "Yes it is where the pillars are, why?" "No reason, but what about the Sarafan Tomb here?" "Yes, but that area is forbidden, to all but the master and his father."  
  
~~~Kian and his sons~~~ "My remaining sons, Razel is gone. But now we have a problem your Uncle Raziel as come to Nosgath. I want you to show him no mercy! If you are defeated then so be it. But one shall take your place in defeating Raziel! Now go to your respected clan territories and I will remain here or I might go to the Chronoplast Gate Room, in the Aracle Caves." So they disbanded and went to their homes and Kian stayed. "Raziel will come my son and your children will be defeated, but your future will be decided another time." That's when Kain hit his son across the head knocking him out and he took him to below the pillars into his personal chambers and sealed the door and then breaking his sons crest which opened the door to the out side. He then went to the Pillars and waited. 'Soon Raziel, we will meet again and then we shall see who is the stronger one of us. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!'  
  
~~~The Flaming Abyss/ Warlack's Clan Territory~~~ "Now which way do we go first Razel?" "We head east to Warlack. He as the ability to manipulate the weather." They set off on the journey to Warlack's Clan Territory. Along the way the saw a vampire that looked like a fuzor. It had the face of a tiger with huge fangs, the chest of a Thunder Demon, the arms of Warlack himself, legs of a Turelem, and a tail with spikes on it. It was fierce looking and its tail was deadly. It was in a human village and the humans weren't even afraid of it. "Why aren't the humans afraid of that vampire?" "Because the Sarafan brother hood was disbanded along time ago. Vampires and humans have lived in peace for over five hundred years. Why what's it like in Nosgoth?" "The humans are afraid of the vampires and have isolated themselves in an underground city only accessible by the Rehabem, who could withstand the water." "Really Nosgoth is that bad?" "Would we be attacked if we entered the human village here?" "We would be more likely to be asked to be quests of honor for the human chief." "Then lets go." So they went straight towards the village and the humans noticed them and sent word to the chief that there were three new vampires. "Welcome vampires to the human village known as Warlack's Pride! We would be honored if you would join us for the festival tonight." "We accept human chief and we will introduce ourselves at the festival tonight." "Very well, but what's wrong with your friend here?" "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm from a neighboring empire." "Really this is truly an honor! Which empire are you from?" "I've come from Nosgoth." "Nosgoth! But we thought it had collapsed into the abyss!" "No the new Balance guardian restored the balance and Nosgoth as been restored. I am looking for a certain vampire, perhaps you know of him?" "Possibly who is this vampire you are looking for?" "His name is Kain, my former master." "Kain! Yes I've heard of him he lives in the mountains of Nosgoth doesn't he?" "Not anymore." "Oh, well we keep an ear open for his name." Two hours later, the festival had started and everyone vampire and human alike were dancing and having fun. There were even some cocoons that were opening with newly evolved fledglings. "Now ladies and gentlemen, vampire and human alike, our three guests have decided now is the time for them to introduce themselves!" "My name is Razel leader of the Razelem." "What an honor Lord Warlack's eldest brother has decided to visit us." "Actually I'm on my to see Warlack himself and decided to have some fun while I'm here." "Oh, well all the same, now what about you two? You look pretty old there, how old are you?" "I am over ten thousand years old, and my name is Vorador, first vampire ever created." "Wow, Vorador, the first and oldest of all vampires. Now how about you?" "My name is Raziel last of the Razielem. First Born of Kain's sons and lieutenants." "You are Raziel! Wow what an honor Raziel, First Born of Kain's sons and lieutenants!" The night went on, while everyone was having fun a messenger from Warlack arrived and found the chief and explained that the three guests were wanted for breaking Master Kian's laws. "Ladies and gentlemen, vampire and human alike, our three guests are wanted criminals! They have broken Master Kain's laws and have disgraced us! Get them so that they may be turned over to Master Kian!" The villagers then attacked Raziel, Razel, and Vorador, trying to capture them. That's when they climbed the roof of one home and took off flying. They landed about a mile outside of the village and took off on foot. "I thought you said, they wouldn't attack us Razel!" "So kill me, I was wrong, besides Kian has made us wanted criminals!" That's when a Warlack jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them. Raziel called the Soul Reaver forth, and then killed the Warlackem. "Tell us how to get to Warlack's palace faster!" "Alright all you have to do is fly, but then you'll have to land out here again. Besides its right over that wall!" "Why didn't you say so! Lets go see this Warlack." So they flew up to the top tower and landed on the roof and Raziel used a force blast on the roof making a huge hole. Causing it to cave in and there in the door way stood Warlack. He was huge. He had just come out of his cocoon the day before. "Welcome Razel, I see you survived the abyss. Ah, I see you have brought Uncle Raziel with you and his companion. You won't leave here alive though." "Don't be so sure Warlack; your other uncles did not survive me. Kain wasn't even a match for me. He ran from me three times before I finally came here. I will devour your soul before I leave here tonight! Or you can surrender your abilities to me! The choice is your Warlack." "You are a fool if you thought I would surrender that easily. You won't even survive the night!" Then the battle began Raziel saw him throw a fire bowl at him. Raziel put the Soul Reaver in it and it became the Fire Reaver. Raziel slashed him with the Reaver and it burned him, badly leaving a scar on his arm. "Ah! You'll pay for that!" With that he launched lightning at him and it struck dead on and knocked Raziel down. "Ah! That hurt, but it will take much more than that to defeat me." 


	6. Warlack's Demise

Chapter 5: Part 1: Warlack's Demise  
  
~~~Warlack's Palace~~~ Raziel called forth the Holy Reaver and slashed Warlack with it. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Do you think that the Soul Reaver or that puny Holy Reaver can harm me?" "No I don't, but the Holy Soul Reaver might!" Raziel slammed the two wraith blades together and there was a massive explosion! Powerful enough that it started to bring Warlack's palace down on top of them. "Uncle Raziel! Master Kian won't be so easy to defeat! He will crush you! He will crush you! Ah!" With that Warlack finally died and his soul went straight to Raziel. Then the Holy Light that Raziel and seen at the pillars of Nosgoth appeared. "Raziel the brother and sister wraith blades are now one. You and these blades are one, bound together forever. They may split into two blades if it is necessary, but it is dangerous to use them together without finding the Holy Reaver's physical Raziel you have done well, but you must now go to the where, Darkness is at its strongest. Beware though the Holy Reaver will be useless there. Nothing is what it seems in the dark places of Nosgath." The Holy Light then faded and was replaced by Warlack's soul floating in the air starting to dissipate into the Spectral Realm. Raziel drew the soul into him and he was now gifted with a new gift. "Welcome Raziel, you have been gifted with the ability to manipulate the weather to suit your needs." 'Who are you?' "I am the Eldress of Nosgath. I will help you on your journey to find Kain. Do not worry I am nothing like the Elder of Nosgoth. He is a greedy fool and an un-holy one at that. I however am born of the Holiness of Heaven itself. I am one of the Lords servants. I like you am a Soul Guardian, only I have sacrificed my body for Nosgath." 'I see, so you are an emissary of the Lord?' "In a way yes." 'Very well, I am honored to be in contact with another holy being.' "Another?" 'Yes an angel from heaven.' "Raziel what are you doing?" "Speaking with the Eldress of Nosgath, why?" "Well from what I remember the Elder tricked you into being his pawn. So why trust this Eldress as well?" "Because I can sense the holiness within this land and the Flaming Abyss is the strongest point of holiness. Now let us head to the Black Eden." So they set off on their journey to the Black Eden, where they will have to cross into the next dimension. A new threat is rising, worse than the Hylden. The Hyldan are coming, the cousins of the Hylden. They will have to face the Unspoken One, Hash'ak'gik's, brother, Hosh'ok'gek, and they still have to defeat Tural. 


	7. The Black Eden

Chapter 5:  Part 2:  The Black Eden!

~~~Temple of Prophecies~~~

                `_Through time one shall emerge, un-effected by its awesome power.  Slain twice it shall hunt its former master.  Through the abyss it shall come hunting its former brethren.  The blade shallot be vanquished, but shall return to its true form.  It shall due battle with its master three times before, the blades sister blade appears.  Thought to be lost forever, it shall appear again after 10 millenniums.  One from ancient times shall aid the creature, after being healed by it.  Oh, Soul Reaver, take thy souls of thy enemies.  Oh, Soul Guardian, protect thy souls of thy allies.  Together thou shall banish an ancient evil from the lands.  Peace shall be restored afterward, vampire and human alike shall live in harmony.´_  "Father Ranz, why do you read those old scrolls?"  "Because, they hold the history of all the nations around, and all the nations of the past.  Now fetch me the scrolls of the Hyldan, Ronz."  "Yes Father Ranz."  He went into the storage room to get the scrolls of the Hyldan when he noticed a new pair of scrolls.  He grabbed them and took them back to the priest and said, "Father Ranz, where did these scrolls come from they look new and they hold a strange symbol on them."  The priest took the scrolls from him and looked at the symbol and paled, saying, "It can't be!  It can't be!"  His apprentice was wondering what was going on asked him, "Father Ranz, what can't be?"  The priest was now shaking and was even paler than before.  "The symbol of the evil one, he is coming."  "Who is the evil one, Father Ranz?"  "The Demon King himself, leader of all that is un-holy, Sauran!  Take the scrolls and run, Ronz!  Run to the far corners of the nations if you most!"  'Thump, thump, thump, thump, crack!'  "He's almost here, he must break three seals in order to gain access.  Now go get all the scrolls you can!  Preferably the ones of prophecies!  Now go I'll hold him off."  Then the 2nd Unspoken One appeared in the room outside of the priest.  "I am the 2nd Unspoken One, leader of the Hyldan!  Surrender or face my wraith!"

~~~Black Eden/ Hyldan Dimension~~~

                "Razel you lead the way into the Black Eden."  "Fine Uncle Raziel, but I won't help you defeat Tural, when we battle him!"  "Shut up nephew and lead the way!" Snapped Raziel, who was now in a serious bad mood.  Vorador said he would wait in the runs of Warlack's palace, until Raziel and Razel returned.  They traveled into the Black Eden and it was more of a barren wasteland than the Dark Eden was.  "Razel what else lies dormant in this wasteland?"  "Rumor had it that somewhere here in the Black Eden, lies a portal to the Hyldan dimension.  They are supposed to be cousins to the Hylden.  They are twice as powerful, twice as dangerous, twice as smart, and twice as ruthless.  It is supposed to be in the heart of the Black Eden, which is where we currently are."  Then a flux appeared in front of them and out came a Hyldan who immediately ran back through the portal.  "How were they stopped last time?"  "They weren't we have a treaty with them that we leave them alone and they leave us alone."  "The Hyldan that had run away came back through the portal and spoke to Razel and Raziel saying, "You two what brings you to the Black Eden?"  Razel was the first to speak and said, "We are here to visit my brother Tural.  This is a friend who as come in seek of information on a certain vampire."  The Hyldan just stood there and then said, "What is this vampires name?"  "His name is Kain, Hyldan!  Now kindly let me pass our feel my wraith!"  The Hyldan just stood there and laughed, then said, "You threaten me, vampire?  Who do you think you are?"  "Simple foul creature, I am Raziel last of the Razielem.  Now let me pass or I will find a way to seal you in your dimension permanently!"  "Our master would like to speak with you, now follow me!"  They followed the Hyldan into the dimension where there were hundreds of Hyldan.  Their master waited at the end of the road and was huge.  He stood taller than any being Raziel had ever seen.  "What do you want with me, foul being?"  The being spoke swiftly, but loudly, saying, "I would hold thy tongue Raziel, I know of you and the one you seek.  He waits for you at the pillars of Nasgoth.  Now leave my home and never return to this plane again, or else it will be your last."  "Don't think you scare me; I have seen the Hylden sealed in their home.  The Hylden weren't a match for a vampire.  Now you threaten me?  Your cousins may have been weaker than thou, but I assure you, you won't leave this plane again!"  With that Raziel started chanting and released his magic and the sealing began.  Razel and Raziel flew for their lives and narrowly escaped in time.  Though in doing so Raziel had accidentally killed the Hyldan master and Raziel had reaved his soul.  Doing so he gained the power to teleport to any plane he chose to, except for the Hylden plane, which was sealed long ago.  "Now let us resume our journey to Tural's palace.  I'm warning you cross me and you won't live to tell about it."  "Yes Raziel, I'll keep that in mind.  Now lets go, Tural is one of the weaker brothers."


End file.
